


Simply One Hell Of A Lover

by Morris4480



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morris4480/pseuds/Morris4480
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is left dumbfounded after realising just how much Alois truly loved his butler. It begins to make him question just how much he loves Sebastian. And more importantly, how much Sebastian loves him.</p><p>Shiz one-shot<br/>Bad at summaries<br/>Hope you like it<br/>Spoiler ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply One Hell Of A Lover

I wanted him to never leave my side.

'He's a demon,Trancy, why the hell would you want that-let alone Claude- to be anything more than your butler. He isn't your personal friend, christ.'

 

I wanted him to care about me.

 

'You have Hannah and Luka now. Why do you want the one thing that betrayed you to care?'

 

I wanted him to love me.

 

Ciel groaned in frustration as he stared at the unorganised pile of letters from those begging him to come home, scattered before him. It had merely been days since he had became a demon and left the Phantomhive manor; yet he couldn't cease thinking about what the blond haired boy told him during the battle between claude and Sebastian. 

'What a reckless fool, he gained nothing from that fight, and now he's my butler until the end of time.' The short male thought to himself, his lips twitching upwards slightly.  
'Until the end of time.' 

Leaning back into his chair, a sudden question sprung into Ciel's mind. Would Sebastian stay by his side even if there was no contract? Despite his cold hearted nature when near the luscious haired servant, he was still rather fond of him...he just didn't want to get shit for showing affection. It would count as weakness; this Phantomhive was not weak. Not in the slightest.

'Does he care about me? Should he care about me? Does he...lov-no. Don't have such vile thoughts. He is your Butler and that is all there is to it. Why do you care anyway? It's not like YOU love him. Demons are incapable of affection, well, I would imagine they are, being around humans for thousands of years, they probably can't stand the sight of them anymore. And why would Sebastian love you? Your nothing but an incapable 13 year old who can't even tie his own shoe laces, not to mention how you are a bitter shit after he saves your life.'

Ciel sighed in annoyance. Enough with the pathetic theories. 'I need answers.' He thought for a moment, but to no avail could he think of a way for him to know what the other male thought of him without asking straight up and looking like a fool.

He chuckled lightly, 'this is more difficult than when I asked the servants to get a picture of the demon.' 

"Are you alright, young Lord? You look rather distracted."

Ciel immediately snapped out of his thoughts, "S-Sebastian? How long have you been there?" 

"I have only just walked in, master." He raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously, 

"why do you ask?"

attempting to regain his calm tone, he replied, "I was simply curious...uh, I wish to speak with you anyway."

"I'm all ears, my Lord." 

Ciel hesitated, but stated firmly, "you are free to go." 

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, "what do you mean, my Lord?"

A sigh escaped his lips. This was an idiotic way of testing it, but if the demon truly does care then he shan't leave...if he does go, however, well then at least he has an answer. 

"Well. I have found out what I need to regarding the death of my parents, you have done your end of the bargain. Unfortunately, due to the fact you can no longer have my soul, this is as much as I can do to make up for it. Therefore, You are free to go."  
His eyes softened, "that is, If you want to."

The butler looked taken aback by what the younger male had said, 'that was rather sudden. Has he gotten bored of me already?' Sebastian simply smiled. He wasn't going to get rid of him that easily.  
"Well, I think the real question, my Lord, is do you want me to leave?" 

Ciel was relieved that he didn't jump at the first opportunity, but that still wasn't a goddamn answer. Of course he didn't want him to go-but...why didn't he? 'It's not like I actually like him. It's just...I've gotten so used to the others company that it would be rather difficult without a butler. Or anyone for that matter. That's it...' 

He rubbed his temples firmly before letting out an irritated sigh. 'I can't delude myself any longer. I have...feelings towards this demon. I genuinely thought I was better than this, i'm such an idiot, an idiot that knows he doesn't feel the same way about myself.' 

"It doesn't matter what I want, this is your bloody decision. Just make up your mind already." 

Ciel chocked back his tears as he awaited an answer from the oblivious demon.

 

'You are unclean.'

 

Why the hell-out of every possible bloody chance in the past-did he have to start crying now?

 

'You are unnecessary.'

 

It was too late, tears were visibly flowing down the Phantomhives cheek and he couldn't stop it no matter how hard  
he tried.

 

'You are unwanted.'

 

Ciel coughed, subtlety attempting to hide his shame.

 

The older was truly dumbfounded. He had never seen Ciel show any true emotion when around Sebastian...nor had he ever seen the younger male cry unless it had something to do with his parents. And for some reason, it tore his heart to see it happen.

"Young Lord, I...are you crying? What happened?" He asked, trying to keep his monotone voice but failing miserably.

 

Ciel avoided eye contact with the confused butler and scowled,  
"of course not, idiot. I just have...tea...in my eye."

 

The room fell silent.

 

Suddenly, Sebastian erupted into the most genuine laughter that he had ever gave in years.

"I'm terribly sorry my Lord," he managed between sniggers, practically wheezing, "but that was great." 

Now it was Ciel's turn to be confused...How was his despair remotely humorous? Despite his impatience, it was extremely heart warming to hear Sebastian laugh. Surprisingly, he joined in, embarrassment being replaced with joy for a brief moment.

Reality struck him harshly as the younger male realised once again what situation he was in. 

"Really, my Lord, please tell me what's wrong."

Ciel looked up to be greeted by the kind gaze of pale demon, a look of concern in his crimson eyes. Before he could reply, Sebastian cupped the twelve years olds face adoringly; he could practically feel his eyelashes fluttering against the others smooth cheek. 

The Earl froze with shock, he was aware that Sebastian didn't mind getting slightly closer than comfortable in situations but this time it was...different. He seemed sincere; he seemed genuine. Ciel began to blush furiously, attempting to look anywhere but the others face, which is pretty damn hard when it was all he could see. The butler smirked mischievously at that, finally realising why the young Lord was acting so flustered.

Sebastian had been alive for longer than he could count, and after all of the years, watching humans come and go, Ciel was one that he knew would stick in his mind for the rest of his life. He didn't know why...well, actually, he was quite aware as to why.

He was in love with his own master.

And if the butler was not mistaken, it seems Ciel has some sort of secret affection towards him too.

The defenceless boy finally gave in and stared into the red orbs of the demon. There was nothing that he could do anymore but cry. He recklessly threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably.  
'I'm a disgrace to the Phantomhive name...I-I'm a queer.'

"I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so confused."

Noticing that the other didn't reply, Ciel began to cry more violently. 'He doesn't actually care. He...he really is just doing it as a part of the contract. What the fuck was I thinking, I.....I really am all alone.'

" Say something you stupid demon! say anything, I don't care anymore! I don't care, you hear me?" he pulled back, staring at the butler desperately, trying to show him all of the pain that he was putting Ciel through.  
"Don't just stand there for fucks-"  
The boys eyes widened as he noticed why the other had stayed silent. Sebastian was...crying. The heartless demon was crying.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel ceased sobbing almost immediately, releasing his grip from the one in black, "are you o-" before the Earl could finish his sentence, Sebastian pulled the boy in once more, planting his lips firmly on Ciels.

The younger flushed a deep scarlet one again, deciding to return the blissful kiss. Sebastian wanted to stay like this for as long as they could, but he felt that he needed to get something off of his chest. Moments later, the demon pulled back, beaming delightfully. 

"I love you, young Lord."

Ciel smiled as the words left his lips, nodding his head lightly,  
"Idiot. I love you too." 

They both chuckled, overwhelmed by what had just happened.  
Everything was finally perfect, he may have lost his parents, but he has Sebastian, and that's all that matters.

This was going to be one hell of a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Ciel Fagomhive and Sebastian Migaylis had demon babehs and lived happily ever after.  
> BAM. DONE, shit do I deserve a medal for this. It took god knows how long but I'm pretty happy with the result. It isn't that great but It actually came out better than expected. Gravity falls is my frickin fanfiction fuel.


End file.
